


The Morning After: Family Edition

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Morning After, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Haven’t posted in a while. Wanted to get out something more cutesy than horny this time around. Hope it was a good read <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 30





	The Morning After: Family Edition

As she was stirring awake, she noticed how strained she was feeling.

Her behind hurts, which was new. Her arms and legs felt sore as if she’d done a hard workout yesterday. 

There was an off-taste in her mouth that she couldn’t place, and she smelled some strong musk which must be right next to her.

And she felt uncomfortably warm too, she had to get up.

She pushed herself up by her arms, pulling the cover which was only covering her lower-back down along with her. 

She looked to the side. Her dad laid there, sleeping naked. She was also naked.

* _Wait_ _that_ _actually_ _happened!?*_ She thought to herself, looking frantic. 

She heard her Dad quietly groan, moving his head a bit, about to wake up. 

He opened one eye, seeing his daughter stare him down with a panicked look. 

“Good morning.” He said casually. He looked at her warmly and fondly.

“G-Good morning, Dad.” She responded with a stutter. 

He chuckled at her nervousness. “I had a lot of fun yesterday Sweetie. Thank you for that.” He told her lovingly as well as confidently.

“Mmh yeah... Me too Dad.” She responded shyly, face bright red. 

She was still getting out of her shock. She noticed, as she was still naked, that her breasts were in plain view of her dad, so she quickly covered them instinctively. 

Her dad laughed. “I don’t think you need to cover those up anymore, I saw _quite_ a bit more than your nipples yesterday.” He said with a cheeky smile.

She gulped, remembering everything that happened yesterday. “You’re right...” She said and slowly put her arm down again. Now more relaxingly supporting her weight with her elbows.

”And to be fair, just like _I_ shouldn’t worry about showing _this”_ He pulled the cover down to his legs, revealing his fully erect morning wood. Leaking pre and hard to the point of hurting thanks to his naked daughter being right next to him.

She stared at it with sporadic eyes. She had a hard time tearing her eyes off it.

She saw something else in the corner of her eye however, and heard a noise soon after.

Her mother had woken up, from the far side of the bed.

”If you two are making this a regular thing, could you be _a bit_ more quiet?” She asked, with a lightly annoyed voice. “Some people are trying to sleep while you’re squeezing in your 4th load in a row you know.” She was not being serious by any means, and was trying hard to hide her smile by not turning around to show her face.

“I’m sure she can quiet down her moans after a few more rounds.” Her dad replied cockily.

Her Mom turned around and propped herself up. “I was talking about you exclaiming how “tight and warm” your daughter’s ass and throat was every 30 seconds, smartass.” She said snarkily. 

“D-Dad do you- Uhm- do you want to make this, a regular thing?” She asked anxiously, referring to what her mom said. 

“Well as long as you want to, then absolutely. If not, I will still be forever great full for having yesterday with you.” He told her.

She was still very shy and nervous about the whole situation, but she knew what she wanted.

She pointed to his erect cock. “Can I take care of that?” She asked quietly.

Her dad’s eyes lit up. “That would be just perfect, Honey.” He told her reassuringly.

He put a hand on the back of his daughters head, petting it and very lightly pushing it as it made its way to the head of his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t posted in a while. Wanted to get out something more cutesy than horny this time around. Hope it was a good read <3


End file.
